mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Irish Event
Get down and dirty with the Fighting Irish Event. Drinks are flowing and testosterone is high causing havoc in Mafia Wars. Leftovers are expected from the St. Patrick’s Holiday. It is often claimed that when the going gets tough body parts get broken. This St. Patrick’s Day Mafia Wars will provide the aftermath of Pub Crawls….users will need to need to supply splints, fiberglass and prosthetic teeth. Overview Play the Fighting Irish gifting event for a chance to collect and master 3 broken body part gifts to earn a grand prize. Every few days, a new Broken Body Part (Arm, Tooth, Nose) will unlock and be giftable to mafia members and friends through the message box on your home page or the free gifts page. Players will gain mastery for collecting multiples of each unique Broken Body Item. You may also randomly receive extra Fighting Irish Gifts while doing jobs and fights - share these with your friends in a feed, friends who click on your feed will give you Fighting Irish gifts, too. Number of gifts required to master each level are: *Bronze- 4 Gifts *Silver- 8 Gifts *Gold- 16 Gifts *Total required = 28 per Broken Body gift type Players who achieve gold mastery for all three Broken Body Part gifts during the Fighting Irish gift event will earn the Grand Prize Shield of Eire mastery item. The Grand Prize will only awarded once gold mastery for all three Fighting Irish gifts is achieved. Players will have the opportunity to repeat the event after achieving gold mastery for all three items. This will completely reset all counters and start the Fighting Irish Event from the beginning to earn duplicate mastery items. This event can be repeated 2 additional times to earn a maximum of 3 mastery reward items. *When does this event start? :*This event starts Thursday Evening, March 17th. As with all gift events, the release will be gradual to ensure stability. (Not all players will have access initially) *When does this event end? :*This event ends Thursday night, March 24th at 9:00pm PST. This date is subject to change. A 48 hour countdown timer will start 2 days before the end of the event. *When do the other free items unlock? :*The free items are staggered so that they unlock 3-4 days apart. *How many multiples can I get? :*Once you've earned the Grand Prize item, your ability to collect multiples of the 3 Mastery items will unlock. The current best strategy is to collect just enough gifts to accomplish the first Gold Mastery item for each Broken Body gift and then wait until you've collected the Grand Prize. Once the event has reset, you can go back and collect any extra Fighting Irish gifts sent to you to fulfill the repeat requirements. It is possible to have multiple gold mastery items. However only 1 Bronze or Silver Mastery item is allowed to exist at a time. (Example, you might have a Mastery Item in Gold and Bronze, or Gold and Silver.) Once you have a second set of Gold Mastery items, you will receive a second Grand Prize item. *How many Fighting Irish gifts can be claimed from feeds per day? :*The maximum number of Fighting Irish gifts you can claim from feeds is 3 per day. There is no limit on the number you can receive through gift requests. *I don't have enough Fighting Irish gifts to master the item. What can I do? :*You have the option of spending 2 Reward Points to purchase one Fighting Irish gift. There is no limit to the number of Fighting Irish gifts that can be purchased. *What happens to unclaimed Fighting Irish gifts when the event is over? :*Unclaimed Fighting Irish gifts become regular mystery bags. Source: -Fighting Irish 411 and FAQ Rewards Mastery Reward Marketplace Gallery Fighting Irish.png Fighting Irish Free Gifts.png Fighting_Irish_Bonus.png Irish Elk Bronze.png Irish_Elk_Silver.png Irish_Elk_Gold.png Gaelic_Crossbow_Bronze.png Gaelic_Crossbow_Silver.png Gaelic_Crossbow_Gold.png Curragh_Bronze.png Curragh_Silver.png Curragh_Gold.png Fighting Irish Collect.jpg Shield_of_Eire.png Fighting Irish Do It Again.jpg Fighting Irish Event 3x Mastered.jpg MP Lucky Star.png MP Eirinn Go Brach.png Category:Fighting Irish Category:Events Category:Event Loot Category:Free Gifts Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Gift Mastery